


Rose White, Rose Red

by angelffxmaniac



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in first half of season 2. Quinn breaks down because of Beth. Inspired by the song "I Think I Would Die" by Hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose White, Rose Red

_Fill the bottle with water, add some powder milk, close the lid, shake really good, until the powder dissolves, and then feed the milk to the baby._

_But there’s no milk._

_And no bottle._

_And your baby is gone._

_It doesn’t matter._

_Fill the bottle with water, add some powder milk, close the lid, shake really good, until the powder dissolves, and then feed the milk to the baby._

_Fill the bottle with water, add some powder milk, close the lid, shake really good, until the powder dissolves, and then feed the milk to the baby._

_Fill the bottle with water…_

—

Rachel watches in shock and mild horror, as a restless Quinn Fabray keeps rummaging through the cupboards that are in the back of the homeroom, looking for God knows what, all the while murmuring under her breath the same string of sentences that almost resemble a prayer now.

Rachel wonders if Quinn is indeed praying.

Her clothes are in disarray. Her hair was in a neat ponytail, when Rachel saw her in the morning, but now they’re flying to every possible direction, the rubber band hanging loosely on a strand of hair.

“Quinn?” she tries and the blonde turns abruptly. 

Rachel gasps at what she sees. 

Quinn’s look is empty, void of anything rational, two hollow hazel eyes are staring bact at her, but they’re not actually seeing her. Quinn cocks her head to the side, slightly, as if in question, and then turns back around to the cupboards, starting her search anew, and the mantra starts falling rapidly from her lips again.

_Fill the bottle with water, add some powder milk, close the lid, shake really good, until the powder dissolves, and then feed the milk to the baby._

Rachel takes a step inside the room - grateful that this is her and Quinn’s free period and there’s no one to disturb them.

It isn’t until there are only a few desks left between her and Quinn that she can finally make out what the girl’s been saying all this time, and her eyes go wide.

“Oh my God,” she gasps and brings a hand to her mouth.

Quinn turns around at that, her eyes zeroing in on Rachel, her glance stone-hard and her cheeks stained from tears.

“What are you doing here? Do _you_  know where the milk is?” Quinn asks and Rachel nods numbly no.

“How about my baby? Do you know where my baby is? Who took my baby? Who took Beth?”

“Quinn,” Rachel says in a placating tone, “you - you gave your baby, to S - to Shelby, a year ago, remember?”

Quinn’s expression changes completely. Her eyes soften, the tears start running in full force and she takes a few steps back, until her back hits the counter. Then, she slides slowly to the floor, and wraps her arms around her knees.

Rachel is next to her in an instant, kneeling close to her, but not to close.

“ _Fill the bottle with water, add some powder milk, close the lid, shake really good, until the powder dissolves, and then feed the milk to the baby,”_ Quinn says, amidst sobs and tears and sniffles. “The nurse told me that, on the night i gave birth to Beth. She said that it’s the alternative to breastfeeding.”

She takes a deep breath, and focuses her eyes on a spot on the wall that’s across from them. Rachel can swear she can see the events of that night playing out in Quinn’s mind.

“It’s her birthday today. And the only thing I can think of is _Where’s my baby? Why did I give her away? Why? Why did I do that?”_  

She turns to her side, and shoots a look at Rachel that the brunette is sure will be haunting her for the rest of her life.

“ _Why_  Rachel?” Quinn asks one last time, before finally breakind down in sobs.

Rachel doesn’t respond. She just lets the girl weep. Weep for everything she’s lost.


End file.
